Le plus important
by Nobodiie
Summary: OS 3 : "De toutes les choses de ma vie qui m'ont marquées, c'est cette toute première fois entre nous que je suis certain de ne jamais oublier..."
1. Je t'aime

J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, dès la première fois ou nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Tu ne me connaissais pas, pour toi j'étais encore un étranger. Moi je savais déjà qui tu étais, ''le garçon du Japon'' comme me l'avais dis Fei-wan. J'ai vu tout de suite que tu étais le plus dangereux pour moi et toi tu t'es tout de suite méfié. Tu as eu raison.

Je n'ai jamais joué franc-jeu avec vous. Moi j'étais le traître, celui qui n'avais pas sa place dans ce voyage. J'avais des ordres et je n'étais pas censé agir spontanément comme vous. Je me sentais sale de savoir que j'étais le pion de votre ennemi à tous mais à cette époque la seule chose qui m'importait était de faire revenir Yui. Et pour ça j'étais prêt à tout.

Tu te souviens du premier surnom que je t'ai donné ? C'était ''le manteau noir''. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Peut être parce que je ne connaissais pas ton prénom. En tout cas ça m'est venu naturellement, et c'est resté. Ça m'amusais tellement de te voir t'énerver à chaque fois que je t'appelais avec un de mes surnoms. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça avec quelqu'un et j'avais l'impression que ne pas t'appeler par ton nom complet me permettais de mettre de la distance entre nous deux. Je me trompais... En faisant ça je t'ai immédiatement laissé entrer dans le périmètre de défense que je m'étais tracé. Je ne voulais plus faire souffrir personne et je ne voulais pas qu'on s'attache à moi mais au final, vous l'avez fait quand même. A cette époque je ne comprenais pas encore que ce n'était pas parce que je ne laissais pas les autres s'approcher du vrai moi qu'ils ne s'attachaient pas. Vous saviez tous que je mentais mais vous m'avez accepté comme ça.

Je crois que c'est toi qui m'a grillé le premier, non ? Tu as remarqué dès le début que je savais me battre malgré ce que je prétendais. Je voyais bien que tu ne croyais pas mes mensonges mais je continuais de plus belle. Plusieurs fois tu m'as laissé entendre que tu le savais et tu m'a demandé à demi-mot d'arrêter mais je ne t'ai pas écouté. J'avais bien sentis que tu t'étais trop approché de moi mais je pensais... je croyais que je pourrais me retirer et briser nos liens quand je le voudrais. Encore une fois j'avais tord... et c'est à Tokyo que tu me l'as prouvé.

A peine était on arrivé que tu t'es mis à m'engueuler. C'était la toute première fois que tu le faisais vraiment et moi j'ai pris ça avec le sourire. Enfin j'ai essayé... mais au moment ou tu m'as montré que finalement c'était moi qui m'étais attaché à vous j'ai bien du reconnaître que tu avais une fois de plus raison. Bien sûr que je m'étais décidé à utiliser la magie pour vous sauver vous. J'avais beau être théoriquement votre ennemi je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir comme ça devant moi. Alors oui, c'est vrai, je me suis attaché à vous, mais comme je le craignais je vous ai tous fait souffrir. Quand le clone de Shaolan m'a arraché l'œil j'ai voulu mourir pour le priver de mes pouvoirs qu'il m'avait volé et vous avez tous refusé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui vous poussait à vouloir me garder en vie ? Et surtout toi, pourquoi as-tu tant insisté, pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'offrir ton sang pour me garder en vie ? Tout ça m'était tellement étranger. Je n'avais pas vraiment connu ce qu'était l'affection ou l'amitié, même malgré les efforts d'Ashura, j'étais toujours resté seul avec ma douleur. Et c'est en voyant Mokona pleurer, en voyant les enfants terriblement inquiets et en te voyant t'ouvrir le poignet que j'ai compris ce que tout ça signifiait. Et notre proximité vous faisait du mal, à tous. Alors j'ai décidé de m'éloigner, de me comporter comme j'aurais du le faire depuis le début. La première fois que je t'ai vu après ma transformation je t'ai dis ''Bonjour... Kurogane !'' et j'ai vu la douleur et la surprise dans tes yeux. J'imagine que tu t'y attendais quand même un peu. Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'allais te pardonner aussi facilement. Je voulais mourir et tu m'as fais vivre. Tu as refusé de respecter mon souhait et même si aujourd'hui je t'en remercie, à l'époque je t'en ai beaucoup voulu. Et puis comme l'ai dit à Yuko, te pardonner aurait été te donner une place bien trop importante dans mon cœur. J'espérais qu'en mettant de la distance entre nous ça t'empêcherais de refaire un truc aussi stupide. Naïf que je suis ! Évidemment ça n'a rien empêché du tout, je me demande même parfois si ça n'a pas empiré les choses. Au pays des échecs, alors que je venais de tuer Sakura, tu m'as arrêté alors que je voulais me tuer à mon tour. Encore une fois je n'ai pas compris ce qui te motivais, je venais d'essayer de tuer un de nos compagnon après tout. Mais même elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle vous a juste dit de prendre bien soin de moi et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Vous avez continué de m'accepter dans votre groupe, alors même que je vous avais avoué être un menteur depuis le début.

Je comprend la chance que j'ai eu de tomber sur des compagnons de voyage tels que vous et je suis certain que jamais je ne m'en serais sorti à Seles sans vous. Surtout sans toi en fait. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu retrouver les lambeaux manquants de ma mémoire, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me souvenir de mon vrai choix dans la tour, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu laisser Fye reposer en paix et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai enfin pu me remettre à avancer. A ce moment là j'étais perdu, Ashura vous avait montré mon passé et tu savais maintenant que j'étais un traître dans cette équipe et tu as pourtant continué à t'occuper de moi. Alors que j'allais mourir, enfermé par ma propre magie, tu as préféré te couper un bras plutôt que de me laisser en arrière et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'on ne brise pas un lien tissé aussi facilement que ça.

Shaolan, Sakura, Mokona et toi étiez devenu la partie la plus importante de ma vie et ce n'était pas en juste m'éloignant que j'allais faire changer ça. Pour la première fois, j'avais une chance d'enfin pouvoir avoir une vrai amitié avec des gens. Je sais qu'il est des opportunités qui ne se présentent qu'une fois et au lieu de tout gâcher comme je le faisait depuis le début, j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance et de saisir la chance qui m'était donnée. Je vous avais trahit, mentit et fait souffrir et pourtant aucun d'entre vous ne me rejetais. Vous ne me haïssiez pas, vous ne m'en vouliez pas et vous me faisiez encore confiance, malgré tout ça. Alors, quand tu t'es réveillé, au Japon, avec ton bras en moins, au lieu de te hurler dessus ou de t'ignorer comme je l'aurais fait avant, je t'ai donné un coup de poing et j'ai dit : '' Comme ça on est quitte, m'sieur Kuro !'' Ça équivalait à :''Merci, je ne t'en veux plus !'' et tu l'as très bien compris, je crois. A partir de là je t'ai laissé te rapprocher de moi petit à petit. Je me suis même laissé aller à te gronder parce que tu ne nous disait pas que ton bras greffé te faisait mal.

Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi m'a profondément touché et je dois t'avouer que tu es le premier à t'être occupé de moi à ce point. Tu m'as sauvé et tu m'as redonné foi en la vie. Mais je crois aussi que tu m'as fait découvrir un nouveau sentiment, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentit avant de te rencontrer. Maintenant que tu m'as forcé à ouvrir les yeux je comprends bien que cette inquiétude à chaque fois que je te vois te battre ou te blesser ne viens pas que de notre amitié. Je sais aussi parfaitement que la jalousie que je ressent envers Tomoyo pour être aussi proche de toi et que le bonheur que j'éprouve en te voyant me sourire ne sont pas seulement dû à notre proximité. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai autant laissé s'approcher de moi et je dois bien reconnaître que je n'ai absolument aucun regret à l'avoir fait, sauf celui de t'avoir fait perdre un membre. Tu as lu derrière mes sourires et tu a continué à m'accepter tel que je suis et pour cela je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Avant ma raison de vivre était de ramener Fye à la vie. Maintenant, c'est toi.

Notre voyage s'est achevé mais Shaolan doit repartir pour échapper à sa malédiction. Je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner puisque de toute façon je n'ai nulle part où aller. Toi aussi tu as décidé de venir. Ça m'as bien fait rire venant de celui qui refusait d'aider quand on est arrivé dans la république de Hanshin ! On dirait bien que tu as changé toi aussi. On a tous changé...

Aujourd'hui j'en ai marre de me cacher et si je continue à sourire c'est parce que je commence vraiment à être heureux. Tu sais, j'ai finalement décidé de prendre le risque de connaître le bonheur, alors je vais te le dire.

Oui, la prochaine fois que nous serons seul je te le dirais...

Je t'aime.


	2. Regrets

La douleur a violemment envahi toute la partie gauche de mon corps. Je n'ai jamais eut aussi mal de ma vie, et pourtant je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire.

Ton œil est écarquillé par la surprise et tu me regarde sans comprendre. Des gouttes de sang volent entre nous deux tandis que je me cramponne fermement à ton col et te tire en dehors du monde qui se referme.

Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais essayer de faire en m'ordonnant de te laisser ? Tu pensais vraiment que parce que j'ai découvert ton passé et tes malédictions je vais t'abandonner aussi facilement ? Si je t'ai forcé à survivre à Tokyo, ce n'est pas pour que tu meure maintenant !

Dans le prochain monde, tu demandera sûrement pourquoi, ou tu continueras à m'ignorer, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui, c'est que les paroles de Tomoyo avaient du sens finalement. La vraie force n'est pas physique. Il s'agit en vérité d'être prêt aux plus grands sacrifices pour protéger ce qui compte, et tu comptes !

Après l'incompréhension, c'est la peur et la tristesse qui viennent d'envahir ton regard. Tes pupilles azur se remplissent de larmes et je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion qu'en ce moment je n'arrête pas de te voir pleurer. Et je ne sais pas bien si je préfère ça à tes faux sourires...

La neige normalement immaculée du sol est touchée de pourpre. Mon bras et mon arme finissent leur chute dans un bruit mat.

Je vois le cercle magique de téléportation de Mokona se former autour de nous cinq. Finalement notre ennemi n'est pas parvenu à ses fins et aucun d'entre nous n'est mort. Bien heureusement !

Mon cerveau se déconnecte lentement à cause de la souffrance et je me sens glisser dans l'inconscience.

Je lâche lentement ton col tandis que la magie nous emmène en dehors de ce monde. Tu es sauvé, et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte, tant pis pour ma force ! Non, décidément je ne regrette rien...


	3. La première fois

De toutes les choses de ma vie qui m'ont marquées, c'est cette toute première fois entre nous que je suis certain de ne jamais oublier. Je me souviens encore de cette sensation comme à l'instant où je l'ai ressentie.**  
**

Tout d'abord, il y a eut la surprise. Ton geste m'a pris de court, je ne m'y attendais pas.**  
**Ensuite, le froid. Ta peau était gelée, comme si à travers elle je pouvais ressentir la glace dont tu t'évertues à recouvrir ton cœur.**  
**Puis, la douceur. Ton contact était incroyablement agréable et mon estomac se tordit lentement.**  
**Et soudain, l'embrasement ! Tu as resserré ta prise et quelque chose en moi a explosé. C'était comme si un courant électrique parcourait chaque parcelle de mon corps, provoquant une enivrante brûlure partout où il passait.****

Sous le choc de ce tumulte d'émotions violentes et contradictoire j'avais ouvert la bouche sans pour autant parvenir à articuler le moindre son. Tes deux envoûtants yeux bleus plantés dans les miens, ton si beau sourire s'était agrandi et tu m'avais dit de ta voix malicieuse :****

-Ben alors, tu viens ou pas Kuro-chan ?****

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, je t'avais gratifié d'un de mes habituel grognements avant de te suivre sans pour autant me dégager de ton étreinte.****

On voyageait ensemble depuis déjà quelques semaines, et j'imagine que pour toi qui est si exubérant, c'était naturel d'agir de la sorte mais pour moi qui suis d'un naturel renfermé, cela à pris une toute autre signification. Je sais que ton geste était innocent, et sans arrière pensée, mais je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à te regarder un peu différemment.****

Oui, c'est certain, jamais je n'oublierais la toute première fois que tu m'as attrapé la main...


End file.
